


Better Nature

by Fuguestate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Kinkmeme prompt fill, M/M, Sex Pollen, Watchmen Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach <i>really</i> isn't himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Nature

"Rorschach, stop it!"

"Can't, Daniel.  Want you... "

"argh! No you don't - that's the drug talking and you know it."

"No.  _Want_ you, Daniel.  Know my own mind, know I need this.  Need _you_."

"Stop - let go!  Rorschach, _please_ -!"

"_rrrrrrrn_ \- Say that again."

"What - _no!_  Are you even hearing yourself?!"

"Don't care.  Doesn't matter.  None of it matters.  Can't feel like this, need to feel you instead, need you to help me  - _please_, Daniel!"

"Rorschach, I _am_ helping you, believe me.  Neither one of us would forgive ourselves if -  awh, hell..."

"So you _do_ want me.  Knew it."

"N- ... I..."

"Don't lie, Daniel.  Don't lie to your partner."

"Let go!  Dammit, Rorschach, just stop, all right?  Stop this, get some rest, the drug will wear off -"

"Admit truth, Daniel.  Admit you want me."

"...God damn.  All right.  All right, I admit it.  But - agh! - stop, not like this, Rorschach!"

.  .  .

Dan had Rorschach pinned beneath him - his hands clamped over Rorschach's wrists and held them above his head and his knees held his legs in place while Rorschach writhed and bucked beneath him.  Cries were loosed from his partner's throat amidst growls and breathless panting, whimpers of Dan's name.  Dan rested his forehead against Rorschach's heaving chest through all of it, silent tears seeping past his clenched eyelids.

It was the worst kind of parody of every guilty fantasy he'd harbored in past months - longer, if he were honest with himself.  There they were, in Dan's bed, Dan atop Rorschach, who was more than willing beneath him - and it was all _wrong_.

It was taking all his strength to hold the other man down and keep him from tearing off Dan's clothing or his own.  He'd even been halfway through stripping off the inkblot mask before Dan had stopped him.

Now he howled and wheedled, head tossing from side to side as he struggled for any sort of contact with Dan, who wished he could cover his ears against the constant stream of anguished pleading and seductive promises.  It could be hours before the drug worked its way through Rorschach's system...  Dan grit his teeth and held on, chanting a counterpoint to words he wanted only too much to obey.

"Stop it, please, stop it, stop..."

.  .  .




He remembered everything.   The things he'd said, and done, and _tried_ to do.  Shame burned in him and twisted in his gut, worse than anything else he'd ever felt before.

Rorschach steeled himself and then rounded the corner into the kitchen.   Dan sat hunch-shouldered at the small table where they'd shared any number of strategy sessions, cups of coffee, and simple post-patrol silences. The silence that lay between them now was entirely different, though, and Dan's empty hands lay in defeated half-curls on the bare linoleum tabletop.




Dan had said things too, he remembered - _without_ the influence of drugs.

He looked up at Rorschach's approach and schooled his expression into something dully accepting, standing to face him.  The refrigerator hummed, and somewhere a floorboard settled with a soft pop.

Rorschach's mouth opened to speak, but nothing would come out.  It was so hard to keep his head up to meet his partner's eyes.  He watched as fear and despair rippled across Dan's features at his abortive motion, watched him wrestle them back behind a brittle facade of calm.

He had a sudden, crystal-clear memory of Dan holding him down while he ranted and moaned whorishly beneath him.  He wouldn't have stopped his partner if he'd tried to take advantage of the drug's effects.  He would have _welcomed_ it.  But Dan hadn't done that, even after admitting that he _wanted_ to.

A handful of breaths passed between them.

The shame was still there - it likely would be for some time - but he could manage it. He stepped forward to lay one hand briefly, gently on Dan's arm and the knot in him unraveled just a bit.

"...is there coffee?"

Surprise chased the bleak emotions from Dan's face before he ducked his head with a huff of relieved laughter. 

When Dan looked up again his eyes were overly bright... but it could have just been a reflection on his glasses from the lights.

 

\- End

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: _Rorschach gets hit with some kind of aphrodisiac. After Dan rescues him, Rorschach is all over him- begging him to fuck him, groping, kissing, pulling out the old "I know you've wanted me, Daniel". And even though Dan really really does want him, he refuses to do anything because he knows Rorschach would not be doing this if he were in his right mind. So they're both left horribly frustrated._
> 
> And then the aftermath when Ror's back to normal and stuck between the mortification of "OMG I threw myself at my partner" and the gratitude of "OMG Dan made sure I didn't do something I'd regret even though it probably killed him to resist".


End file.
